


Perfect Day

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: It really was the perfect way to end a perfect day.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with the two of them. I don't know how it became a relationship fic, but it did, even if it's subtle. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or ooc-ness. 
> 
> Anything in italics is Elly speaking English. Also, while the fic takes place right after Persona 2, nothing from the game appears saves for one location. Hence, no tag.

Dusk was settling in, and almost everyone was leaving Aoba Park. There were a few stragglers lingering around, still carrying on with what they are doing. They were watching the beautiful trees and flowers. They were watching the changing skies. They were sitting on bench talking to someone, be it their friend or total strangers.

Two such people were Maki and Elly. After their little reunion with their friends, the two women decided to take a small stroll in the park, reminiscing of days gone by. Both couldn’t believe it was almost four years since they last saw each other.

“You know, I’m glad we finally have the chance to catch up,” said Maki, her arms linking with Elly’s. “I never realize how I missed you and the others.”

 _“Me too._ It was certainly nice to see almost everyone again,” answered Elly. “I’m happy to see everyone is doing fine, especially you.”

The two women found a nearby bench, and decided to take a short break. They broke off, sat down, and lean their backs onto the bench. The two then look up to the changing color skies. The stars were almost close to coming out of their hiding spaces.

“I don’t think there can be nothing more beautiful than this!” Elly placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Maki stared at Elly, before smiling herself. “Yes,” answered Maki, not paying attention to the sky. “There is nothing more beautiful than this.”

Elly quickly focus her attention back to Maki, a smile from ear to ear. She then looked back up the sky. Slowly, but steadily, Elly and Maki’s hands were touching at the fingertips.

It really was the perfect way to end a perfect day.


End file.
